Mariano González
Mariano González-Guerineau, also known as Mariano González (born in Buenos Aires, Argentina on August 20, 1992), is an Argentine actor, who plays Gabo Moreti, the protagonist of Disney XD's Original Series, O11ce Biography Mariano González-Guerineau was born and raised in Buenos Aires, the oldest of two siblings. While at school, he starred in some theatrical plays given his natural interest and talent for performing. At the age of 12, accompanying his family, Mariano moved to Los Angeles, where he attended Beverly Hills High School. At Beverly High, Mariano earned various accolades playing soccer for the Varsity team. During the years that he lived in California, he dedicated a large part of his time to playing football, where he excelled as a striker in different clubs and in his school team. His soccer career and academic performance in California allowed him to win a scholarship at the Ivy League University, University of Pennsylvania, where he was summoned to play in the first division of the University's soccer team. During those years, Mariano moved away from his roots again to move to the city of Philadelphia where his University was located. There he completed a double degree in Political Science and Film and was reunited with his childhood passion for acting while studying film. During the years of university, he made several student shorts, some acting workshops in his University and in the city of Philadelphia. In 2011, Mariano has the opportunity to star in the short Underprivilidged, directed by his uncle, Rafael Lanús. The short recounts the hardships that young illegal immigrants from the United States go through when fulfilling their dreams. Mariano, in the skin of Tomás Filgueras, plays a talented young footballer who, like him, wins a scholarship to study at a university, but, nevertheless, his destiny is truncated because his immigration status prevents him from doing so, painting the social drama of many young immigrants who pay the cost of having left their countries of origin at a young age. The short achieved recognition of several film festivals, such as the Beverly Hills Film Festival. In 2015, Mariano decided to put an end to his soccer career and returned to Los Angeles having graduated from Penn with a dual B.A. in Film and Political Science in order to pursue a long-dreamed career in acting. In 2017, combining his football career and acting, Mariano is summoned by Disney to be the protagonist of the series O11ce and play the role of Gabo Moreti, which tells the story of a young footballer who wants to play professionally. From the proposal of Disney, Mariano decides to abandon his professional soccer career to bet on his passion for acting, and return to Buenos Aires, his hometown, after almost 12 years of remoteness, to record the series in which plays the talented footballer. About Breaking through in the role of Gabriel Moreti in the Disney Channel Latin America series O11CE (Once), he is an Argentine actor whose first feature film credit was for Zion. He made his on-screen acting debut in a short film called Underprivileged. Before Fame He did theatrical plays while in school back in Argentina. He attended Beverly Hills High School where he played for the Varsity soccer team, helping him earn an offer to play Division I college soccer for the University of Pennsylvania Quakers. He won a 2013 Ivy League Championship with the Quakers, and graduated with a dual Bachelor of Arts degree in Film and Political Science. Family Life He has a younger sibling, a brother, named Nacho. He moved with his family to Los Angeles, California when he was 12. After college in Pennsylvania, he returned to Los Angeles. O11ce (serie de Disney XD) O11ce is the Original Series of Disney XD that launched Mariano González Guerineau as an international actor. There, he plays the role of the protagonist of the series, Gabo Moreti, a talented young man who dreams of playing football professionally and leaves his hometown to move to the big city to pursue his longing. Gabo is an adolescent full of aspirations and good values who has to go through a great number of challenges to achieve what he dreams. The group is completed by a group of young Latin American and Argentinean stars. O11ce was premiered and launched in the Latin American, European and other countries of the world during 2017.